The One Who Stayed
by mary ali cullen
Summary: My take on the typical Edward left Bella leading to Bellice story. Bella was the lamb fell in love with the lion and she got hurt. Bella has to hold it together for while she's depending on Alice the result of Edward & Bella's love is depending on her. Alice helps her pick up the pieces when everyone else has gone. Why did she put her life on hold for her best friend? Is there more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N): I've been reading a bunch of different types of fanfic lately and I'm really into momma bear bella so here we go. This is not beta'd so there will be mistakes. All twilight related things belong to Stephanie Meyer (SM) and anything original is from my own creation unless otherwise stated. This is all human (AH). **

**Bella Point of View (BPOV)**

The start of my senior year everything was perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend. My best friend and boyfriend's sister, Alice, was away at university studying fashion and had just got accepted for an internship in Paris for the following year. Edward was planning on going to the same university his father had gone to, he too wanted to study medicine. I, of course, planned to follow him. We both applied and both got accepted. The plan went awry when I decided to give myself to him fully. I knew better but I got caught up in the "love", "trust", and teenage hormones. Next thing I knew I was pregnant and Edward was gone. I moved after the baby was born. Alice offered to share her apartment with me.

Present

I dress in my dark blue polka dot blouse with a grey cardigan. I look in the mirror to see that I made the right choice pairing that with black jeggings and red kitten heels.

"Mama," a small, sleepy voice calls from the other room and I know my baby girl is awake. I'm glad she sleeps through the night and isn't very fussy.

"Coming dear," I say as I make my way to the cozy nursery. I pick up my bundle of joy and coddle her and she settles in my arms for a moment. I get her clothes out. Then, I put her on the ground and take her to the kitchen to fix her food and to get her ready for the day. My mind wanders over the past and how I got here. _I moved to Forks to live with Charlie and to a small school with an inhumanly beautiful and talented family that infatuated everyone… especially me. One in particular captured my heart, Edward. He left me scared, alone, and pregnant. I was all of eighteen. We were in love, or so I thought. Shortly after I gave birth I had to move and start a new life. Charlie was sad to see me go but supported me in that decision and knew that I couldn't stay there with all of the talk and all of the memories. I also didn't want to be a burden to him; he had already done so much for me. As much as I want to completely despise Edward for the pain he caused and all that he took away from me; he did give me the most precious gift in our daughter, Charlotte Alison Swan. I named her after the important people in our lives, her grandfather Charlie and her aunt Alice. That was two years ago, now I am working on my associates degree._ When I came out of my thoughts I realized said daughter was fed and clothed. I packed her stuff up, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. Before leaving for work Alice picked up Carlie. I jumped in my car and weaved through the traffic threatening to make me late. _I don't know how I would have made it through all of this without Alice. She stayed with me when everyone else left. She chose us over her family and their financial support (leaving her, in that sense, in the same boat as me). We lived together up until fairly recently when she decided she wanted to live with her boyfriend Jasper. I'm truly happy she's found someone, she deserves it. _The day ran by in a blur of errand running; fetching coffees, making copies, taking phone calls, and filing. After that it was on to my evening/night classes. By the time I went to pick up the little one from Alice she was, as always, fast asleep.

"Why don't you stay for a while and chat? I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore."

"Ali, you see me all the time. You just saw me this morning."

"I mean really see you, like actually have a conversation. Do you even have real adult conversation anymore?"

"No, I'm either too busy or too tired. The later being what I am now." Sighing I grab Carlie's bag, pick up my sleeping princess, and get us ready to leave.

"Bye Alice, thanks as always for everything." With that I shut my door and head home.

**Alice (APOV)**

I come back into the house after walking Bella out and slump against the door.

"I know you're worried about Bella but what can you do?"

"She's gone through so much and I wish I could just make it better. I hate seeing her like that, she's running herself ragged. Do you see the constant state of exhausted she's always in? Do you see the purple under her eyes or how skinny she looks? I shouldn't have left."

Jasper gives me a fierce hug and his golden eyes bore into my jade green orbs.

"You had to do what is right for you. You've done so much for her already. You gave up your dreams of studying fashion design in Paris to stay here to be near her and Carly. Yes she's working really hard that's her life darlin' and this is yours."

_I nod and leave his embrace to get ready for bed. __He just doesn't understand. Bella is not only my bestfriend but she's all the family I have left; biological, adopted, or otherwise. My biological family died except Emmett who left with our adopted family. Everyone was so willing to leave her, and me. My parents left their only grandchild to save their own image. They didn't even make him take a paternity test. They just took his word blindly. Emmett wasn't willing to stand up to them and Rosalie never really cared for Bella. She will always be there for me and I'll always be there for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review. I'd love to know what you think. To answer the first review I did receive- I could see how this would be more interesting if there were vampires but it would change the dynamics I already have (for example, Alice sacrificing her own future for Bella wouldn't mean as much if she were a vampire because she has probably already studied fashion in Paris multiple times). As for the next review, thanks for the interest and commitment. **

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I call from the nursery, knowing it's Angela. She's here right on time, as usual, for our study session. She walks in and makes herself at home.

"Just let me give Carly her bath and put her to bed and I'll be right there."

There are some rustling sounds from what I assume are her laying out the books and some snacks. _I met Angela Weber my first semester of college and since we're going for the same degree we've had classes together ever since. She works at the local library and is completely brilliant. If not for her I probably would've failed some of these classes. She's a quite one until you really get to know her. She never judged me with Carly._ With said child fast asleep I come back in the living room to find everything all ready to go and Angela already hard at work. As I join her on the floor she adjusts her cat-eye glasses and looks up at me with a curious expression.

"We're nearing graduation. Have you finally figured out what your plans are for after?" She puts her pencil down and gives me her full attention.

"With being a mom, as much as I would love to have solid plans, it's hard just getting through day to day. As of now I plan on enrolling Carly in preschool and getting some job that pays better than the crappy job I have now and hopefully going for an English degree eventually."

She nods her head in understanding before continuing.

"What about long term? What do you ultimately want as a career?"

"I'm not exactly the stiff business woman type. I would never have time for Carly. I would like to be around for her more than I am now. Well I really like language arts so I have thought about things like creative or technical writer, high school language arts teacher, journalism…" I trail off and think about that I haven't actually taken a lot of time pondering what's next for me. Angela lets me have a moment before interjecting.

"Those all sound like some pretty awesome choices!"

"What about you?"

"Well since I gave up on the idea of being a lawyer…much to my father's disappointment, I would like to start my own photography business. Until that time I will probably work for the local newspaper until I have enough money to actually do anything, like move out of my parents' house. I know, I know, you've offered to let me move in here which is so generous but I can't leave my twin brothers until I know my parents will pay more attention to them. My dad is so busy being a Lutheran minister and my mom being the ultimate humanitarian. She's always off trying to save the world but can't be bothered to remember her own children sometimes. I love my parents but they don't know the first thing about my brothers." She sighs and takes a sip of her beverage.

"Just seriously consider it. I mean I'm only about ten min away from your house."

She hums her assent but I know she's really thinking about it. We get back to work in silence for the most part except for the occasional question and snack break. We finish up sometime around midnight. Angela takes her leave and I put away the food before heading to bed. Before falling asleep I receive a text message.

Made it home safe and sound. –Ang

_I gave her a speech one of the first times she came over to text me when she got home so I know she arrived alive and unharmed. I know sometimes I mom her too much but she's so sincere and pure that I just want to protect her from the big bad world. It's been like that sense I met her. I don't think she minds seeing as her own mother can be so oblivious at times._ I send her a quick text back before passing out.

The next day my cell rings with a series of piano chord progressions as I receive a phone call about mid-afternoon.

"Hey Ang, What's up?"

"Well I don't have to worry about staying for the twins anymore. My parents are shipping them of to some all-boys preparatory boarding school so they can go to their Ivy League schools and can pursue medicine, law, or seminary; the only three acceptably career fields in the Weber family. My parents will be off doing mission work somewhere oversees."

I ask her how the boys feel about it and she says that they actually seem excited about it. She thinks it probably has to do with the fact that they will fit in more intellectually-wise than they do in public school. She accepts my offer to move since she has no reason to stay in an empty house. Her parents will rent out the house as soon as she is moved in here. We set up the day for her move for the end of this week.

**A/N: To be perfectly honest I don't have any set direction for this, which means I'm totally up for suggestions. This was just a  
thought I had that I decided to put on paper to see what happened and to improve my story writing. Also, thank you again to those who have taken the time to check this out.**


End file.
